


i'll run my hands through your hair

by aastrae



Series: wait a minute!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ear Piercings, First Kiss, First years as third years, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Haircuts, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hot!Yamaguchi Tadashi and Hinata Shouyou, Humor, Idiots in Love, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Haircuts, Piercings, Pining, THEY GET PIERCINGS, Terushima Yuuji owns a barber shop, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Vice-Captain Hinata Shouyou, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yamaguchi Tadashi is Tired, and Yachi, so is Tsukki, they're all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aastrae/pseuds/aastrae
Summary: “Why are you staring at-?”“What happened to your hair?”Hinata knows that haircuts aren't a big ceremony. All you're doing is chopping off some unwanted hair, or fixing a mishap caused by a certain little sister.  So why does Kageyama keep staring at him?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: wait a minute!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896106
Comments: 86
Kudos: 433





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> yo!  
> this is my first fanfic in the haikyu!! fandom (in any fandom really) so im pretty excited  
> this was originally a oneshot, but i actually have ideas for once
> 
> title is from 'Wait A Minute!' by Willow Smith
> 
> {this is secretly for [dani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curryramyeon/pseuds/tinygumdrops), shh}

Shouyou rolled over, sunlight streaming in through a small slit in the curtains, falling directly onto his face. He glanced over to his bedside table, LED lights declaring the time, 7:00 AM exactly. 

Shouyou sat up, extending his arms in front of him, twisting from side to side to shake the sleep from his muscles. Two quick vibrations turned his attention to the bedside table once more. 

_from:captain tadashi!（＾∀＾）_  
**Shou! we have an appointment with Shima-san today.**

_from: captain tadashi!（＾∀＾）_  
**I hope you’re awake!**

He grimaced, recalling the grisly scene that had happened the night before.

✃

_“Nii-san, please?” Natsu whined. “Just a little bit? Just a teeny-weeny little-”_

_With Natsu’s incessant whining, added to the fact that Tadashi was offering no help whatsoever, Shouyou finally relented._

_This was a mistake._

_By the end of the night, Shouyou had one less chunk of hair, and an appointment scheduled at their local barber shop._

✃ 

_from: captain tadashi!（＾∀＾）_  
 **If you’re not up by now, have fun with a bald spot!**

Shouyou scoffed at his phone and tossed it onto his bed, pulling a sweatshirt down over his shoulders. His fingers ghosted over the gap in his hairline, recoiling immediately. He turned to the mirror just above his dresser, frowning as he ran a hand through the spiky locks. 

Once again, his attention was stolen by the buzzing of his phone.

_from: captain tadashi!（＾∀＾）_  
**shouyou. TEN MINUTES!! HURRY UP!! Our appointment is at 7:30!**

He smiled, picking up his phone, dropping it into his back pocket. _‘Punctual bastard.’_ he thought.

✂ ✃✂ 

They arrived at 7:32

Terushima Yuuji’s barber and piercing shop, _Sweet Warrior’s Mane_ , was empty, its sign signifying that it had only opened moments ago. 

Shouyou huffed, dragging his feet as he made his way up the stone steps. He watched as Tadashi flung open the double doors, mock bowing as he held the door open for Shouyou. 

“Ah! Spider-Man!” Shouyou cringed as Terushima Yuuji called out to him, using the nickname from his _first year._

He sighed. “Good Morning, Terushima-san.”

Terushima pouted, sauntering over to where Shouyou was standing, hi-fiving Tadashi, before poking both of his cheeks.

“What brings ya here today, Shou-chan?”

Shouyou didn’t even want to say it out loud. So, he turned around, gesturing towards the back of his head. 

Terushima was silent for a beat. “Hey! No need to get depressed over _that!”_

Tadashi looked puzzled, and he raised an eyebrow. “Uhm. Terushima-senpai, a bald-spot-”

“Don’t call it that!” Shouyou griped, face melting into a pout.

“Fine.” Tadashi grinned. “His...blank area is pretty blank. Don’t we have to shave his head?”

Terushima audibly gasped. “No! I would never shave his _amazing,_ ” he ran a hand up the back of Shouyou’s neck. “ _Beautiful_ , head of hair!”

Still confused, Shouyou turned to face Terushima again. “Then how are you going to fix it?”

“Easy!” Terushima spun on his heel, darting to his stall, and grabbed a magazine off of the countertop. 

He furiously flipped through the pages, his face lighting up once he apparently found what he needed. 

Shouyou and Tadashi leaned forward, but quickly flinched back as Terushima shoved the open magazine into Shouyou’s hands. Spread out over two pages, was an image of a man with..a full head of hair?

“Terushima-san, this guy isn’t bald,” Shouyou paused, squinting to get a better look at the picture. “He doesn’t have a bald _spot_ either.” 

“Exactly!” Terushima exclaimed. “He has an undercut!” He pointed to the nape of the guy in the magazine’s neck. It was buzzed, a bare neck spanning from ear to ear. “The missing chunk of hair is fairly low on your hairline, so if I just even it out, it should look pretty natural, and it might even lessen the weight of your hair!” 

Tadashi placed his head on Shouyou’s shoulder, exhaling. “See, Shou, nothing to worry about!”

Shouyou reached up and flicked his forehead. “Still your fault.” He looked back up to Terushima, who was smiling brightly. 

Shouyou winced. “You’re not gonna cut the top, right? I want to grow it out til the end of the school year.”

Terushima grinned, and brought two hands up to squish Shouyou’s cheeks. “Don’t worry your pretty little face, Shou-chan! I’ll make you as sexy as possible!”

Shouyou pushed Terushima’s hands off his face, and grinned. Maybe it won’t be that bad after all. “Alright Terushima-san! Thanks!”

Skipping over to his stall, Terushima whipped a barber’s cloak off of his chair, patting the seat. 

“C’mon, Shou-chan, I’ll have ya done in a jiffy!

Shouyou cracked his knuckles and sighed. “Good.”

✂ ✃✂ 

Shouyou looked in the mirror, turning his head side to side, shocked at the results.

“Whatcha think, Shou-chan?” Terushima grinned, running his hands through the freshly cut spikes of hair. 

“I-,” Shouyou ran his hands up the sides, and back up the front of his hair. He beamed, and shook his head, looking up at Terushima. “It’s amazing, thank you so much, Shima-san!”

Terushima spun around, and jumped in the air. “Great to hear, Shou-chan!” He turned to Tadashi, sauntering over to and yanking the hair tie that was holding Tadashi’s hair back. 

Shouyou spun the barber’s chair around, watching as Terushima ruffled Tadashi’s hair, Tadashi looking obviously very uncomfortable. 

“You should get an undercut too, ‘Dashi.” Shouyou snickered. 

Terushima lit up, a smile making its way onto his face. Tadashi gave him a withering look. “Don’t-”

“Great idea Shouyou! You guys can be matching!”

Tadashi turned to Shouyou, flipping him off as Terushima pushed him over to another chair.

✂ ✃✂ 

Tadashi sighed, glaring at Shouyou through the mirror. He smiled and shrugged. “I have no idea why you’re so mad, it looks great!”

“Yeah! Looks great ‘Dashi! You’ll catch all the boys and girls with this cut!” Terushima said, and spun around Tadashi to face Shouyou again

Shouyou giggled as Tadashi blushed hard, red creeping up his neck, ending at his hairline. 

“I-I guess so..” Tadashi muttered, his hands folding in his lap. Shoyou flung himself into Tadashi’s lap, wrapping his arms around his friend’s neck. 

“Don’t worry, Tadashi, I’ll catch everyone for you!” 

Tadashi rolled his eyes, finally smiling. “Nice joke, Shou.”

Shouyou grinned, slipping off of Tadashi’s lap. He turned to Terushima, who was over by a door near the back of the shop. He walked over, and stopped to read the sign above the door. 

_**‘Piercing Station’** _

“ **Piercing Station**?” Shouyou struggled with the pronunciation, confused at what the English words meant. 

Terushima grinned brightly, for what seemed like the tenth time today. “It’s a piercing station, where I can pierce different parts of your body, and give you body jewelry.”

Shouyou’s eyes widened. “Like earrings and stuff?” 

“Yeah, interested?’”

“No, no, no, no.” Shouyou jumped as Yamaguchi appeared beside him. “What if they rip out during practice, Shouyou? You’ll have to sit on the bench if it starts bleeding.”

Shouyou blanched, shuddering as he remembered sitting on the bench and eventually leaving the game in first year. 

“That shouldn’t happen with studs of cartilage piercings!” Terushima said, and pulled out a sheet of paper from his back pocket. 

“Cartilage piercings are higher up on your ear, that coupled with the fact that your cartilage is the hardest part of your ear, it’s pretty difficult for those to rip,” Terushima unfolded the paper, gesturing to a picture at the top. 

“Studs are one piece earrings, and can be placed anywhere on the ear, plus they don’t have a hoop to hang onto anything”

Shouyou beamed, and looked up at Tadashi. “C’mon, _please_ , Shima-san said it’ll be fine!”

“Plus-” he began. “You still owe me from last night’s incident.” 

Tadashi sighed, and Shouyou grinned, knowing that he had won this time. 

“Alright. But one on each ear. _Only one_.” Tadashi poked his chest with each word. 

“Fine by me!” Shouyou said. “You should get one too! We’ll be _matching_.” 

Shouyou giggled as Tadashi rubbed his temples, grumbling something that sounded like, _‘I should've never let Natsu use those scissors, what have I done.’_

“Amazing!” Terushima exclaimed, appearing behind the two of them, pushing Shouyou and Tadashi inside the room. “Let’s get started!”

✂ ✃✂ 


	2. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hitoka squeaked, looking down to see Hinata and Yamaguchi in the doorway, craning their necks up at her._
> 
> _“You need some help?” Hinata said, already making his way around the ladder._
> 
> _Hitoka giggled. “Hinata, I don’t think you’ll really help that much, seeing as….what. What happened to your hair?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finally the beginning! whoa!
> 
> i _really_ enjoy writing third year!First Years solely because Furudate-sensei didn't give us _anything_ , so i can take my crumbs and run (also note the chapter count change,,,,,(/ω＼))
> 
> anyway, enjoy!!

✃ ✃ ✃ ✃ 

_“Yachi-saaaan, are you excited for our third year? Can you believe it?” Hinata shouted, suddenly capturing the attention of all the students in the hallway._

_Hitoka smiled. “Yes, Hinata. I’m very surprised you’re even moving on to third year!”_

_She giggled, watching Hinata’s face melt into a pout. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Kageyama quickly appeared behind him, Yamaguchi trying (and ridiculously failing) to hold back his obvious amusement at Hitoka’s comment , Tsukishima not even attempting to hold back his. Kageyama on the other hand…_

_“Yeah dumbass, how do you still suck at school, after all this time?”_

_Hinata’s pout morphed into a deep scowl._

_“You’re one to talk, Stupid-yama.”_

_“Shut up you little shrimp, I still scored higher than you at math.”_

_“That doesn’t matter! We’re not even ever gonna use math Bakageyama!”_

_Hitoka sighed, and turned to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi._

_“Congratulations on advancing to your third year Tadashi-kun, Tsukki-kun.”_

_Yamaguchi gave her a soft smile, and Tsukishima gave her a slight nod. “Thank you Yachaan, congratulations to you as well.”_

_“Hitoka-chan!” Hitoka peered around Tsukishima to see a girl from her homeroom class in the doorframe. “Hitoka-chan, we need you for an end of the year photo for class 2-5, hurry!”_

_“Ah, yes! I’m coming!” she bowed to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. “I’ll see you next year!” She then turned to Hinata and Kageyama, still locked in an argument that had drastically switched topics to… meat buns?_

_“Hinata, Kageyama-kun!” they turned to her, freezing in place. She giggled, and did a small bow. “See you next year!”_

_She turned around quickly, jogging down the hall to catch up with her classmate. Her third and final year of high school would be coming up in just a few short months. The tough and reliable senpais that she had in her first and second year, would be gone, moving on to adulthood. She would be the eldest manager, a senior of the volleyball club, in her final year.  
‘No pressure, right? Nope, none at all, I’m cool, I’m calm, I’m-_ oof.”

_“Yachi-san?” Hitoka looked up, straight into the face of Ennoshita, soon-to-be former captain of the Karasuno Volleyball Club, and a graduating third year._

_“Hey, sorry I bumped into you like that.”_

_“No! No, no, no,_ I _bumped into_ you, _I’m so so sorry.” Hitoka rambled out, performing a quick sequence of bows._

_Ennoshita laughed, and patted her on the shoulder. “Nothing to worry about Yachi-san, it’s alright.” Hitoka locked eyes with him. They seemed bright, but sad._

_“Don’t worry Yachi. It’s alright.” she had a small feeling that he wasn’t talking about their collision anymore. She gave him a weak smile._

_“I really hope so Ennoshita-kun.”_

_Ennoshita smiled. “I know it may not seem like it now, but you have some really great guys with you. They care about you a lot.” he let out a soft chuckle. “You and Tadashi-kun have your work cut out for you with those first years, and even some of your own.”_

_“But remember,” Ennoshita moved to walk away. “We don’t have a perfect volleyball team, but we have a pretty good family, dontcha think?”_

_“Hitoka-chaan! Hurry up!” Hitoka blinked, and Ennoshita had disappeared. She smiled to herself as she ran down the hall._

_‘Yea. I guess we do.’_

✂ ✃✂

Hitoka stared at the entrance of the second gym, and jostled the many posters in her hands around to grab the key that was hanging off her bag. The early morning wind twirled around her in small gusts, tickling her nose as she unlocked the door, and slid the huge slabs of metal apart with her left hand.

She stepped into the gym’s _genkan,_ muttering a soft _‘Sorry for intruding’_ as she slipped off her school shoes, into her gym ones. She walked over to the light switches, and smiled softly as the lights flickered to life. 

Her third year, huh. It was finally here.

Hitoka had arrived earlier than usual, in order to prepare for the arrival of all the new students interested in the volleyball club. Karasuno had risen back up into the ranks of a powerhouse school, known for having no particular style, but possessing the strongest offense in the country.

She made her way over to the supply closet, setting her bags and the posters on the floor beside the door. She walked inside, emerging with a step ladder. 

_‘This better be tall enough,’ she thought. ‘At least I got here early.’_

Hitoka walked back towards the gym entrance, ladder in one hand and the largest of her posters in the other. After placing the ladder on the floor near the side of the door, she stepped back, sighing. 

_‘Maybe I should have waited for the boys, I’m not tall enough for this.’_

She shrugged and stepped up to the highest step. “Nothing I can do about it now, huh.”

“Nothing you can do about what, Yachaan?” 

Hitoka squeaked, looking down to see Hinata and Yamaguchi in the doorway, craning their necks up at her. 

“You need some help?” Hinata said, already making his way around the ladder. 

Hitoka giggled. “Hinata, I don’t think you’ll really help that much, seeing as….what. What happened to your hair?!”

The hair at the crown of Hinata’s head was ruffled and mussed as usual, but as her eyes traveled downward, in the space from the nape of his neck to the tips of his ears, was a freshly buzzed undercut. 

She whipped her body around to fully face Hinata, and found herself tripping, leaning, falling..

“Hitoka-chan!”

And landing right into Yamaguchi’s arms. 

She scrambled to the floor, breathing out a quick _‘Thank you Yamguchi.’_ and rushed over to Hinata. 

“Your..Your hair!” Hitoka circled Hinata, clasping her hands together in an attempt to restrain herself from _touching._ Weird. 

Hinata blushed, reaching up and covering the shaved underside of his head with his hands. “Yeah, I know, I was kinda forced to do it because of a certain _someone-_ ” Hitoka followed Hinata’s pointed gaze to Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. “It wasn't _all_ my fault. I made it better, if anything.”

“It was _too_ your fault!” Hinata griped at him. “If you hadn’t egged Natsu on, I wouldn’t have,” he gestured to the back of his head. _“This.”_

He threw his hands up into the air. “It’s been a week Shou! Plus you made me get one too!”  
Hitoka choked and rushed over to Yamaguchi, finally noticing the shaved hair underneath his own mess of hair, which was getting _very long_. “You too! Are you kidding me?!”

Hitoka’s head was spinning.

“Well, at least it helped you catch your first girl!” Hinata said from behind her, a smug tone very _evident_ for whatever reason.

Yamaguchi slapped his hands on his face groaning and pushing his hair back. “I absolutely hate being friends with you.”

Hitoka sighed, yanking the barrette out of her own hair and running a tired hand through it. “The second years are going to have an absolute _field day_ when they see you two, you know?” she bent down to pick up the poster that she had dropped earlier. “Please don’t torment them too much, they already had such a hard time last year.”

She crouched down to unzip her manager’s bag. “Hopefully it won’t be too much of a problem.”

“What do you mean, Yachaan?” Hinata asked. Hitoka turned to him. He looked… very concerned. 

“Problem?” Yamaguchi smirked. “It won’t affect his playing whatsoever! If anything, it’ll free up the weight on his brain!”

Hinata whacked his neck in response. 

“What do you mean, ‘What do I mean?’” Hitoka said, making her way back up the ladder, poster in hand. “You guys are making my job harder, most of the second years seem _very_ taken with the two of you. ” 

She sighed, realizing that she is, in fact, too short to put up this stupid ‘Welcome!’ poster. She turned to face the boys again. “Hey Yamaguchi, do you think you can reach the hook up… why are you staring at me like that?”

Hinata and Yamaguchi had gone completely silent, both of their faces tinted pink. _‘Oh no, why did I say that, I hope they’re not-’_

“There’s… _c’mon Yachan_ there’s no way,” Yamaguchi was suddenly taken with his fingers. “Don’t lie Hitoka, don’t be mean.” 

Hitoka pinched the bridge of her nose. _‘They’re not offended, they’re just stupid.’_

She stepped down the ladder once more and smiled. “I’m completely serious,” she had no idea how to phrase it. “But uh.. Don’t focus too much on it you guys, please.”

Their faces only showed increasing signs of confusion. 

Slightly panicked, she waved her hands frantically in front of her. “Don’t worry about it guys, it was just an observation, I didn't mean to actually tell you, I mean, uhh…”

She drooped, frustrated at herself for not even being able to keep her _mouth shut,_ how was she gonna survive college, the work environment? She messed up so bad-

“Okay! I’m sure you meant it as a compliment Yachaan!”

Hitoka looked up at Hinata, bewildered. 

“You really don’t need to elaborate if you don’t want to, it’s not a big deal.” Hinata continued, a bright smile now present on his face. 

“Oh-Okay Hinata, I mean, if that’s alright with you…” 

Hinata flung an arm around Yamaguchi, who’d been silent this whole time, now with a slight smile on his face as well. “Yup! A-ok with me!”

Hitoka sighed once more, resigning. “Alright then. But could you please help me get these posters up,” she gestured to the three large posters still sitting on the floor. “Up before school starts? Not you Hinata, you’re barely taller than me.”

✂ ✃✂

Shouyou was hanging upside down on the observation railing when the sun began to peek out as it finally rose, signaling the start of the first day of school, of his third year.

“Shouyou! If you die from doing that I’ll kill you.” he made upside-down eye contact with Yamaguchi, standing far below him, hands absurdly placed on his hips. 

“Wanna see me do a flip?” 

“You do that, and you’ll be benched for the rest of the season.” Shouyou turned his head to the gym entrance, where a very cross-looking Coach Ukai stood. “It’s too early for your bullshit, Shouyou. Where’s your partner-in-crime?”

Shouyou pulled himself up back onto the observation level’s floor, doing a little dance to shake the blood back into his muscles. “He’s doing some college thing with his sister, he’ll be back in time for the welcoming ceremony.” 

“Same thing with Tsuki,” Yamaguchi said, as Shouyou made his way down the steps to the gym floor. “I’m guessing it’s mandatory, or he’d be here.”

Coach picked up a roll of tape, handing it to Yachi and greeted her, then walked over to Shouyou and Yamaguchi. “Makes sense that it’s mandatory, you four are always like peas in a pod y’know, never one without the other.” 

Shouyou raised an eyebrow. “Why peas? Kageyama, Tadashi, and Tsukishima are all tall.”

He watched as Coach rubbed a hand down his face, muttering, _‘Damn, I need a huge coffee right now.’_ and clapped his hands together. “Well! You two are third-years now, and at the graduation ceremony of the third-years last year, you two were chosen as Captain,” he looked pointedly at Yamaguchi. “And Vice-Captain. Now, we already had this speil at the end of last year, but I’ll remind you again.”

“You were chosen confidently by your senpais to lead the Karasuno Volleyball Club. Both of you have been exceptional players ever since your first year, so I expect a lot from you, as leaders of,” Shouyou struggled to hold back a smile as Coach tightened his arms behind his back, an imitation of a sports announcer. “The powerhouse with the top offense in the country! Karasuno!” Coach melted back to himself. 

“So be confident. Yamaguchi. Hinata. Neither of you will lead this team like Sawamura and Sugawara, and you will not lead it like Ennoshita and Tanaka. You will lead it like yourselves. Don’t freak and start thinking _‘What would Suga do?’_ _‘What would Ennoshita say?’_ because that doesn’t matter.” 

Coach gave them a small smile. “You’ve both grown so much since I first met you, when you were both grubby little fifteen year olds who could barely receive a ball,” Shouyou grimaced, and he could practically _feel_ Yamaguchi’s smirk as he nudged him with his shoulder. “To two of the best offensive and pretty good defensive team in the country. You _will_ lead this team your own way, and I am very proud of you.”

Shouyou dramatically sniffed, throwing an arm over his eyes, and draped himself on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “Oh Coach Ukai! That touched my heart in ways I didn’t think possible!” he faintly heard Yachi giggling from above him. “I’m moved!”

“Aaand you ruined it, you brat.” Shouyou cracked an eye open to see a grinning Coach, hands shoved deep in his pockets. 

Yamaguchi nudged him back upright, smacking the back of his head. “Thank you Coach,” he said, bowing. “That means a lot to us, I’m glad you’ve been with us all these years. Was what Hinata _meant_ to say.” Yamaguchi gave him a deadly glare, to which Shouyou shrugged off with a grin. 

“I know what the brat meant, but thank you, Yamaguchi-kun, this team will be lucky to have you.” Coach said. “Nice haircuts by the way, when did that happen? And are those…” Coach stepped closer to Yamaguchi, peering at his ears. 

_Oh fuck._

“Did you two seriously get piercings _right before_ the season started?” Coach shook his head, and huffed out a light laugh. “Guess you two were a bit more reckless than I thought.” 

Yamaguchi toyed with the small silver hoop on the top of his right ear, reminding Shouyou of his own earrings, a stud in each ear with a small hoop on the top left of his ear, matching Yamaguchi’s. He chuckled as he remembered Yamaguchi’s panic.

✃

_“Hinata,” Yamaguchi pleaded. “I said one on each ear, seriously?”_  
 _“But that would look really weird Tada-chan!” Terushima whined out, draping himself over Shouyou, who gave Yamaguchi a triumphant smirk._

_Yamaguchi smacked his forehead, dragging the hand down his face._

_“This is what I get for being friends with the stupidest, most impulsive person alive.”_

_Shouyou’s grin grew wider, and he threw himself at Yamaguchi. “Awww, thank you Tadashi, I try.”_

_Yamaguchi pinched his side, and Shouyou yelped. “Yea, try to be an annoying little bastard. Just,” Yamaguchi then pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ugh. This feels like too much karma.”_

✃

“Anyways, just be mindful, and make sure to take them out for official practices. Other than that, they look nice.” Ukai continued, seeming uninterested.

“Okay!” Coach clapped his hands. “Keep setting up for the opening ceremony, I’ll keep watch at the door in case any stay second-years wanna try to sneak in to practice.” he gave them a pointed look. “Sound familiar?”

Shouyou grinned shyly, a slight blush on his face. “Aye-aye Coach, right away!”

He glanced toward the door, Yachi climbing down the ladder, admiring the finished poster, when a head popped in through the cracked door. “Yuta!”

“Hi senpai!” Tamura Yuta, now a second-year libero, shoved the doors open, revealing him and Mizuki Hayate, a second year setter, peeking out from behind Yuta, despite being a whole head taller than him. 

“Whatcha doin’ here senpai?” Yuta asked, slipping off his shoes and leaping into the gym. 

“Your _senpai,_ ” Coach cut in. “Is trying to set up for the club interest ceremony, so get out of here you little pest.” 

Yuta jumped into the air and bounded over to Shouyou, a bright smile on his face. “I can help senpai! Hayate and I aren’t busy, right Hayate?” 

Hayate gave a slight nod and quickly turned away from Shouyou, his face bright red. 

_‘Huh.’_

Shouyou smiled, returning Yuta’s smile. “Great idea! But,” he turned to Yamaguchi, “You gotta ask Captain, see if he says yes.” 

Yamaguchi gave Yuta a small smile and ruffled his hair. “Sure Yuta-san, just _please-_ ”

He was cut off as Yuta leapt into the air, letting out a whoop. “Thanks senpais! I won’t let you...down.” Yuta trailed off, now looking at Shouyou and Yamaguchi more intently. “Did you guys get haircuts?” he suddenly moved closer to them, causing Shoyou to back up instinctively. 

“And piercings! That’s dope senpais!” Yuta’s smile grew impossibly bigger, and he gave them a thumbs-up. “You guys look sexy!”

Shouyou smiled, letting out a giggle before tangling his hands in Yuta’s hair, tugging it lightly. “Shut up you little brat, be respectful.”

Yuta began wrestling with Shouyou, both of them giggling as they eventually came crashing to the floor. They were stopped when an embarrassed Yamaguchi pulled them apart. 

“Can you,” he paused, looking up towards the ceiling. “Can you behave for like, thirty seconds, _ever?_ ”

“Nope.” Shouyou said in return, popping the ‘p’. 

Yuta, however, stood up and gave Yamaguchi a small bow, a smile still bright on his face. “Sorry Captain! You’re completely right, Vice Captain Hinata-senpai should really learn how to behave.” 

“Why you little-”

Coach Ukai cleared his throat loudly behind them. “Tamura-san. If you cannot behave, I _will_ throw you out. With my hands.” He emphasized the final part, and Shouyou knew he wasn’t kidding. 

Yuta turned around and gave a mock-salute. “Sure thing! C’mon Hayate, stop staring at Yamaguchi-senpai so we can help Yachi-senpai set up chairs!”

_‘Staring at Yamaguchi?’_

Shouyou looked to Hayate, who was now _beet_ red. He scuttled off towards Yuta, and gave him a sharp whack to the back of the head. 

He turned to Yamaguchi, who mirrored his look of confusion. Shouyou turned away from the second years to help Yamaguchi set up the net, but caught small fragments of their conversation. 

_‘Yu, can you seriously not shut up for five minutes? That’s private!’_

‘Sorry dude, but if you’d just _tell him-’_

_‘I’m not gonna tell him, drop it.’_

‘.....Fine. Oh! Yachi-senpai! Nice pixie cut! It looks dope!’

Shouyou furrowed his eyebrows. _‘Who could they be talking about?’_ He finished turning the crank and locked eyes with Yamaguchi. He shrugged again, only to get an exaggerated shrug in return. Shouyou struggled to hold in a laugh as Yamaguchi continued his antics.

✂ ✃✂

Ten minutes later, Coach clapped his hands together once more

“Second years! Your bell for the opening ceremony just rang, beat it.”

Yuta and Hayate gave Yachi a quick bow, and turned back to Shouyou and Yamaguchi, waving to them as they leapt over the genkan into the concrete pathway, and ran inside. 

“Yuta has enough energy for the two of them,” Coach said as he neared the door as well. “We’ll be having _loads_ of fun with him.” 

Yamaguchi huffed out a laugh next to him. “Yeah. _Fun_.” 

Shouyou walked over to him, draping an arm around the captain. “Aw, he’s a good kid. He kinda reminds me of me actually.” Yamaguchi turned to him with a _withering_ stare. 

“That’s the issue.”

In the distance, they heard the six bell tolls, signaling the third-years attendance to their homerooms. Shouyou climbed into Yamaguchi’s back, locking his arms around his neck. “Duty calls, Captain! Let’s go!”

He saw Yachi giggling by the door, holding his shoes up by her ears. “Hinata. Kageyama-kun is going to beat you to the ceremony if we don’t leave-”

Shouyou needed no extra provoking, and vaulted off of Yamaguchi’s back. He whizzed by Yachi, grabbing his shoes, completely ignoring her calls of _‘You forgot your bag!’_ and _‘Hinata, your jacket!’_

Shouyou wasn’t going to lose to Kageyama on their first day of school! No way! The handsome bastard won’t beat him this year!

_‘What?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two will be up next week! (･∀･)


	3. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kageyama made eye contact with him for the first time since he had walked through the door, and Shouyou was surprised when his eyes widened, and he flinched._
> 
> _“Why are you staring at-”_
> 
> _“What happened to your_ hair _?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! i am so, so , so, sorry that this took so long to come out. ive been completely swamped with schoolwork, and had a little dip in motivation for this story. ╥﹏╥
> 
> i really hope that you enjoy this, and ill try and post the next chapter as soon as possible!(•ө•)♡

✃✃✃✃

Shouyou frowned, still swiveling his head back and forth, around and around, and his eyes scanned every person, every chair, every body. 

“Huh.” he sat back in his chair, sinking further down as Yamaguchi flicked his shoulder, and Yachi giggled next to him. 

“Stop pouting Sho, they’ll be here soon.”

Shouyou’s face melted further into a pout. “I’m not pouting!” he crossed his arms. “I’m not even waiting for him anyways! What fun’s a race when it’s only you running?”

Yamaguchi sighed, showing Shouyou his phone. “They’ll be here for the club welcoming, ok? Tsukki’s running late ‘cause of traffic, which is most likely why Tobio’s running late too.” 

He sunk ever further into his seat, touching the chair in front of him. “Stupid traffic,” he mumbled. “Stupid Bakageyama, always late for _something_. Can’t believe it’s the first day of school, ugh.”

More giggling came from above him, as well as another flick to the shoulder.

✂ ✃✂

“Good morning everyone, it’s nice to me you-”

 _“Good morning, it’s nice to meet you as well.”_ Came a chorus of voices, followed by an almost synchronized bow forward. 

Yamaguchi smiled nervously, seeming a bit overwhelmed at the sheer amount of tall, slightly serious, applicants in front of him. “Uh, it’s very nice to meet all of you, and I am so glad you all decided to join Karasuno’s Boys Volleyball team!”

Shouyou gave a megawatt smile, “This is the best club here, you guys made a great decision!”  
A few first years returned his smile, and the rest seemed excited, but still slightly wary.

“So,” Yamaguchi began again. “Because this is a club, in name, there are no official tryouts or anything fancy, just make sure to hand in your completed application forms to Takeda-sensei,” he gestured towards the door, where Takeda-sensei and Coach stood. “Or our manager, Yachi Hitoka-san.” Yachi gave a small bow followed by a little wave. 

The first years nodded, and each gave small bows towards Yachi. 

“Unfortunately, our other two third years, Kageyama Tobio and Tsukkishima Kei,” the first years began to bustle amongst themselves, their energy picking up. “Will be arriving late, but they will be here before the welcoming ceremony ends.”  
Shouyou frowned. Could the first years make it any more obvious who they were here for?

“Now, please introduce yourselves, if you don’t mind.” Yamaguchi smiled, and placed his hands on his hips. 

A lanky kid at the beginning of the row stepped forward, and bowed to Shouyou and Yamaguchi. “Hello, my name is Tamura Jouji, and I play setter.”

Shouyou blinked. _'Tamura?’_

“Oh!” he exclaimed, startling a Yamaguchi and a few people around him. “You’re the little brother that Yuta’s always talking about.”

Tamura’s cheeks reddened slightly, and looked down to the floor. “Yep, that’s me. I hope my brother hasn’t given you all too much trouble.”

“No way! Yuta’s super cool, I bet you are too!” Shouyou said, making eye contact with Tamura as he looked up again. 

“Oh, um,” he stammered. “Yeah, I hope so.”

They continued down the line, reaching a first year who seemed to rival Tsukki’s height. “Hi. Yoshida Houtarou, middle blocker.” he looked to Yamaguchi, staring with severe intent. “What time did you say that Tsukishima-senpai was coming?”

Shouyou grinned. “Ah, Tsukki will be here soon, you just gotta be patient, young one.”

Yoshida glared at him. “Sure.” He stepped back into the line. 

_‘Rude’_

“Hello!” Shouyou felt Yamaguchi flinch next to him. “My name is Zenji Eisuke, and I play setter!”

Tamura looked over to Zenji. “How long have you played?”  
Zenji shot him a huge smile. “Four months!”

Shouyou tried to suppress a snort at the shocked look on Tamura’s face. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the player at the end of the line. 

“I'm Izumo Shigeru, I’m a libero, and can we please start practice already?”

✂ ✃✂

Shouyou stared intently at the first years running their drills, and giggled as he thought back to his first practice at the club. To the first match he played with Kageyama, against Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima.

He glanced toward the entrance. 

_‘Stupid, why are you so anxious, he’ll be here soon.’_

Yamaguchi nudged him with his shoulder, cracking a small smile in reassurance. _‘They’ll be here.’_

A first year called out to him, pointing upwards to a ball that had gotten stuck in the railings. A few of them snickered, and Shouyou could make out a few, _‘Why’d you ask that senpai, it’s not like he can reach it, anyways._ and _‘Don’t make fun of senpai, just get it yourself.’_

He ignored them and asked the first year to pinpoint where the ball was. Shouyou could feel all eyes on him as he backed up a few steps to secure a running distance, and jumped. 

It really wasn’t a big deal to him at that point, or to anyone who knew him, or of him. But _damn_ did it still feel good to smile big and wide in the faces of those who just mocked you. 

He placed the ball into the first year’s hands and walked proudly back to Yamaguchi, reveling in the shocked silence. Yamaguchi gave him a bright smile before faking a cough. “ _Ahem._ Showoff. _Ahem._ ”

✂ ✃✂

“Hinata-kun! Yamaguchi-kun!” Takeda-sensei called out to them from across the gym. Shouyou jogged over to him, and skidded to a stop, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“What’s up, sensei? Y’need something?”

Takeda clasped his hands in front of him, and smiled as Yamaguchi came to stand next to Shouyou. 

“I just wanted to talk to you two very quickly.” he took their hands in his. “I want to let you know how proud I am of you two.” 

He gripped their hands tighter. “In your first year, I was just starting out as the volleyball coach, when I had next to no knowledge of the sport whatsoever. Your positive energy, along with your senpais, kept me going at times.”

Shouyou smiled softly as Takeda’s voice began to waver. “Watching you two level up in your skills and experience in volleyball, and to rise up to captains, make my heart swell, and,” his voice finally cracked, his eyes bubbling with unshed tears. 

“I am so, so proud of you two, and I am extremely happy that I could spend these years growing with you. You both deserve your positions, and I am confident that you will lead this team to even greater heights. 

He gave their hands one last squeeze, before dropping them to lightly force the tears back, rubbing his eyes. Shouyou even felt his eyes begin to water, and he looked to Yamaguchi, cracking a smile when he realized that he, too, was sniffling profusely. 

“That...Thank, um,” Yamaguchi struggled to form a full word, so Shouyou circled a hand around his wrist, tapping his fingers against the shaking skin. 

“Thank you sensei. Hearing that from you means so much to us. I-” Shouyou slid a hand onto Yamaguchi’s shoulder when his voice cracked, rubbing small circles into the fabric of his shirt. 

He straightened up, and reached for Takeda’s hands. “And we are so proud to call you our coach, thank you for sticking with us.”

Takeda turned away, looking up towards the ceiling, as Shouyou and Yamaguchi laughed softly, and pulled their coach into a light embrace. 

Shouyou steadied Takeda’s shoulders. “Don’t cry yet, sensei, wait till graduation.”

At the mention of graduation, Takeda nodded tersely, and marched back to Ukai stiffly, militantly maintaining his posture when Ukai struggled to hold back his laughter as he patted Takeda’s back. 

Shouyou patted Yamaguchi’s shoulders, shaking them slightly, and opened his mouth to call him a baby, but was interrupted by a shrill shriek from Zenji. 

“Kageyama-senpai!” 

They looked to the gym entrance, where Kageyama and Tsukishima looked winded as they shucked their school shoes and slid into their volleyball ones. 

“Pardon the intrusion.” they said in unison, and threw their bags to the side, but not before glaring at each other quickly. 

Ukai spoke to them first, as Shouyou and Yamaguchi went back to practice with the first years. 

“I know you two couldn’t help being late today, but I’m glad you still showed up.” Ukai said, punching Kageyama and Tsukishima square in their chests. 

Shouyou smirked as Yamaguchi scoffed beside him. 

_‘There’s no way they wouldn’t”_

“Hinata! Yamaguchi! Meeting!”

They looked to Takeda, who had remarkably recovered already, and switched places, so that he would be assisting the first years. “Hey! You guys can talk to Kageyama-san and Tsukishima-san after practice is over! Practice first.” 

The first years groaned, but reluctantly resumed practice. 

Shouyou made his way over to the three of them. 

_‘Psh, Late-yama and Stingyshima are always the stars of the show, and arriving with a grand entrance, no less.’_

Kageyama made eye contact with him for the first time since he had walked through the door, and Shouyou was surprised when his eyes widened, and he flinched. 

“Why are you staring at-”

“What happened to your _hair_?”

Shouyou blanched, and reached back to run a hand through his undercut. “Nothing, Stupid-yama! I just got a haircut!”

Kageyama was still staring at him with an intensity that Shouyou had never seen before. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Shouyou crossed his arms. “That’s it-”

“Okay!” Ukai interrupted them quickly, probably not wanting to deal with an argument on the first day of school. Or, he wasn’t in the mood. Either way, it turned their attention away from each other. 

“You guys. Try not to argue _that much_ on the first day of damn school, okay?” Ukai firmly placed his hands on his hips, looking pointedly at Shouyou. 

They bowed in unison, with a mumbled apology of _‘Yes Coach.’_. 

Ukai shook his head with laughter. “Get away from me, you brats.” He smiled proudly. "Go to your team."

Shouyou beamed, and mock-saluted. "Yes Coach!" Ukai chuckled slowly before turning to the first years' practice. 

Kageyama whipped his head back towards Shouyou, again staring at him intensely. Shouyou waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Yama-Yama? You good?" 

He felt a sharp tug on his sleeve. Shouyou turned to Yamaguchi, catching a quick glance at a-

_‘Is Tsukishima blushing?’_

When he faced Yamaguchi, he pulled him quickly over to the side, flashing a quick (fake) smile to Kageyama and Tsukishima, who hadn’t moved a muscle. 

“What’s wrong ‘Dashi?” 

Yamaguchi pulled his head downwards, and whispered, “I think Tsukki’s sick, Hinata, he looks super red in the face and stuff.”

Shouyou gave him a blank stare. “Are you serious?” 

“Yes?” Yamaguchi looked very confused. _Ah._

“‘Dashi, Tsukki’s _blushing_. He’s not sick.” 

He bit his lip, forcing himself to contain a smile when Yamaguchi profusely shook his head. Also beginning to blush. 

“Nope. He’s probably just sick. Might be from stress or something.” 

Shouyou sighed. “Sure ‘Dashi.” 

_“Watch out!”_

A stray ball had come flying towards them. Shouyou turned, backed up, and crouched.

_Receive._

He bumped it effortlessly, sending it right back to where it came from. He nodded his head back to practice.

“C’mon ‘Dashi, we’ll talk about it later.” 

As he walked over to the ball bin, he met Kageyama's eyes once again. Same relentless intensity. Shouyou coughed and turned away quickly. 

_‘Why’s he being so weird, does my hair really look that bad? Or is it the piercings? Has he noticed the piercings yet?_

He slapped his face, accidentally startling Yachi, whom he quickly apologized to. 

_‘Chill out, it’s just Kageyama, he’s probably just tired. Get a grip.’_

Shouyou dared to look back over his shoulder as he grabbed a ball. He shivered. 

Kageyama had a hand on his hip, speaking to a first year, all whilst maintaining a fierce gaze on _him_. Shouyou looked away as quickly as he had looked back, and slapped a hand on the back of his neck. It was on fire. He was _blushing_.

He barely registered Yachi waving a hand in front of his face. 

“Hinata? Are you alright?” she was...smiling.

“Ah!” Shouyou shook his head. “Yeah, I’m fine, just spaced out a bit, I’m okay.” 

“Alright then.” she was still smiling. “Go play, silly.” 

He nodded curtly. “Right.” 

Shouyou glanced back at the court. Kageyama. _Still._

 _‘What is his_ problem _?_ ’

Yamaguchi waved him over, where he was working with Izumo. Shouyou jogged over, trying to ignore the blatant feeling of being watched. He felt himself heat up again.

_‘Damn you Stupid-yama.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream at me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aastrae) about haikyu!!


	4. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Could that have been any slower?” Kageyama snapped, the wind whipping his hair in every which way, it was kind of annoying, Shouyou wanted to fix it._  
>    
> _Tsukishima only smirked at him, clicking his chopsticks towards Kageyama’s nose. “Nah, I mean, I could’ve taken a few more bites, maybe yawned or something, so yeah, it could have been slower.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!  
> *tosses this update at you*  
> enjoy!
> 
> **EDIT: 08/25/20**
> 
> hi everyone! after weeks of debating and decision, i have decided to end _'i'll run my hands through your hair'_ at this chapter. HOWEVER!!! i am actually turning this into a series, so rest assured that kageyama and hinata's third year escapades do not end here!
> 
> thank you all so much for sticking through this with me, and i'll try to get the next story up soon!! 
> 
> see you then <3

✃ ✃ ✃ ✃

“Tadashi! Tadashi!”

Shouyou ran down the third year hallway, trying to catch up with Yamaguchi, who had turned to him, laughing. 

“What’s up, Sho?”

Skidding to a stop in front of him, Shouyou reached forward to hang off of Yamaguchi’s shoulders. “Takeda-sensei wants us in the teacher’s office.”

Yamaguchi turned down to face him. “Why? Is it a complaint about the club?” 

Shouyou rolled his eyes and spun off of his friend. “No, probably not. It’s around training camp season, remember!”

_‘Finally, the first training camp we’ll have as third years! And as captains! I wonder how it’s gonna be different-’_

Someone had bumped into him, jolting him out of his thoughts. 

“Ah! Sorry Hinata-san!” 

A boy and a girl from Shouyou’s math class turned to him, bowing slightly.  
“Oh, it’s nothing, don’t worry ‘bout it.”

They rose, and flinched. “Hinata-san, when did you cut your hair?” 

Shouyou wasn’t surprised. From the first day of school, the entrance ceremony, it had all been the same odd question of, _‘Did you cut your hair senpai?_ or _‘That’s new senpai, when did you get it cut?_. 

Yamaguchi dug an elbow into his side. The two underclassmen were still staring at him, the burning question written all over their faces. 

“Ah..I actually got it cut a few months ago.”

The underclassmen froze in surprise. Shouyou almost felt bad, if it weren’t getting so tedious. They apologized profusely once again, Shouyou waving it right off. 

After many apologies, they finally walked off, and Shouyou huffed out a sigh. 

“‘Dashi, I am so tired of this, I cannot _wait_ for my hair to grow back, this is getting ridiculous.”

Shouyou suddenly thought back to Kageyama, who had snapped back into normalcy after almost a month into the school year.

✃✃ ✃

_Hey dumbass, you’re late.”_

_“Shut up, Stupid-yama, you’re just early.”_

_“Am not.”_

_“Are too!”_

_“Am not!”_

_Tsukishima flicked Kageyama’s neck, rolling his eyes._

_“I see your charms have finally worn off, Hina-kun.”_

_“What charms?”_

_Kageyama’s neck lit up like a fuse, burning a cherry red, before stalking off towards the gym._

_“What was that ‘bout Tsukki?”_

_Tsukishima only smirked, snapping his headphones back around his ears._

✃ ✃✃

“Shoyou. Shouyou. Hinata Shouyou!”

Shouyou jerked back to reality with Yamaguchi yanking on his accursed hair. 

“What ‘Dashi.”

Yamaguchi shoved something into his chest. 

“Lunch time!”

✂ ✃✂

_“Kageyama-kun! Let’s sit together!”_

_“....Why?”_

_“Cause! We can talk about volleyball and stuff while we eat! Multitask!”_

_“...Okay I guess.”_

_“Great!”_

✃ ✃ 

_“Tadashi! You should sit with us today!”_

_“Sure Shou! Uh, well, I have to sit with Tsukki-”_

_“It’s whatever, we’ll sit with the idiots today.”_

_“Aww! Tsukishima, does this mean you actually care about us?”_

_“Shut up pea-brain, it’s only for today.”_

✃ ✃ 

_“Tsukishima! You’re back! I thought you said-”_

_“Shut up shrimp. Let me eat my lunch in peace.”_

_“Okay~”_

_“Stop.”_

✂ ✃✂

A few green leaves drifted down across the concrete path that Shouyou and Yamaguchi strolled along. The freshly bloomed spring flowers covered the area along the pathway, yellow pollen coloring the grey concrete.

Shouyou skipped along through the trees overhead, careful to not step on any of the blossoms. 

“Shou, if you keep hanging around the trees like this, we’re not gonna have any time to eat out lunch.”

Swinging his weight around a medium-sized tree, he pouted in exaggeration. 

“Fine.” he jogged back to Yamaguchi. 

They continued along the path before they reached a secluded picnic area, spying Kageyama and Tsukishima glaring at each other in silence. Shouyou giggled, but not before taking a running start, and landing on the stone tabletop. 

“Hey dumbass, you could’ve crushed my lunch! Be careful!” Kageyama glared up at him, with only a hint of malice. 

“Nah, you just gotta watch your lunch, Yama-kun.”

Yamaguchi appeared at his side, smacking Shouyou’s leg slightly. “Get down. stupid. You’re so loud.”

Shouyou jumped down with a huff. The view from the tabletop was really nice, overlooking the city below, up on the highest point of the Karasuno mountain. 

A soft breeze blew through the alcove as Shouyou took his seat next to Kageyama. He unwrapped his bento and began munching on an apple that he had shoved into his bag that morning. 

“You guys got here before us, what happened?”

Tsukishima smirked and cupped his head on one hand. “What, do you think we’re not as responsible as you are, _senp-_.”

“My English teacher let us out early today, some students had to take a makeup quiz. Not sure about Tsukishima though.”

Shouyou smiled into his apple as Tsukishima turned to Kageyama, furious. 

“We have the _same_ English teacher, are you serious? It’s been two months Kageyama, there’s no way you’re _that_ dumb and in your _third year_?”

The wind picked up as Yamaguchi threw himself across his seat and into Shouyou’s lap, shaking with laughter. 

“Well _excuse_ me if I want to pay attention in class, Tsukishima-san, and no, I’m not that dumb, I just didn’t care.”

Tsukishima launched up out of his seat, sending Shouyou and Yamaguchi cackling, tears pricking at Shouyou’s eyes.

“What do you mean by paying attention in class? You almost got double cleaning duty because you fell asleep!”

Shouyou’s stomach hurt. Yamaguchi was practically vibrating with entertainment, so much so that they didn’t notice the two presences behind them. 

“Uhm. Kageyama-kun?” 

Breaking away from Tsukishima’s hold, Kageyama turned his head and glanced over, behind Shouyou. 

“Oh. Um, do I know you?”

Shouyou followed Kageyama’s eyes, turning to face two girls, each with envelopes in their hands. 

They fidgeted slightly, the blushes on their faces growing with every passing second. Were they here to-.

“We wanted to ask you something, Kageyama-san..”

The table shifted, Shouyou barely registering Yamaguchi stirring next to him. 

Kagayama’s expression tightened, suspicious. Tsukishima was silent now, only observing the situation with obvious disdain. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the table. 

Shouyou remembered how Tsukki would sometimes show up to practice, class, or even their lunch breaks with an even shittier attitude than normal, proceeding to complain about how annoying confessions were. 

The girls began to titter between themselves, obviously stalling for time, due to the blatant reason for their appearance. 

“...Can it be in private, Kageyama-kun? It’s important~” their giggles increased, and Shouyou was convinced his ears would start to bleed out. 

His eyes shifted back to Kageyama, whose expression remained unchanged. “No. How is it important.” 

A tense silence followed Kageyama’s words, but Shouyou had enough. He stretched dramatically and plastered the brightest, fakest smile he could muster. 

“Tadashi! C’mon, let’s give them some privacy huh? Don’t wanna be rude, do we?” 

A disgusting weight hung heavy in his chest. He wasn’t jealous, this wasn’t some weird shoujo manga where he stormed off when something didn’t go his way. 

Yet, it was exactly like that. He moved to grab Yamaguchi’s arm, swinging his leg over the stone bench. However, he was met with a firm tug on his wrist. 

“No.” 

Yamaguchi’s head rested in his hand, propped up by his elbow on the table, a small smirk on his face. He didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. Shouyou’s face twisted in annoyance. 

“Why not? They obviously need-” he was roughly tugged back into a seated position, a heavy hand on his shoulder. 

“No,” Yamaguchi turned back to the girls, where frowns replaced their cutesy smiles. “If it’s super important, you can tell all of us, right? We’re Kageyama-kun’s _best friends_ , did you know?”

The taller of the two girls huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest, accidentally crushing the letter she clutched. 

“Fine.” Something ugly twisted in Shouyou as she wiggled her fingers at Kageyama. “I’ll just tell you later, Tobio-kun.” 

With that, they turned heel and walked quickly back down the path. Shouyou released the knuckle-white grip he had on his chopsticks and looked skyward. He heard shuffling next to him, so he turned to see a bowing Kageyama at his side. 

“Thank you Yamaguchi, I'm sorry if that was a hassle, I just,” Kageyama wrung his hands together as he stood up, leaning all his weight to the left. “I didn’t expect them to do them during lunch. I apologize.”

Yamaguchi only smiled, gesturing for Kageyama to sit back down. “It’s not a hassle Kageyama-kun, you were clearly uncomfortable. So I helped, that’s all.”

The weight in Shouyou’s chest almost immediately eased as Kageyama responded with a small smile. His eyes drifted to Tsukishima, who looked between Shouyou and Kageyama with a monstrous grin. 

_‘No. He doesn’t think-’_

“Ah, I’m just glad His Highness made it out unscathed, don’t you think, Hinata-kun?”

Heat crawled up the back of Shouyou’s neck as he slammed his head into the table, startling Yamaguchi, in an effort to hide his face. 

“Shut up, Stupid-shima. I didn’t ask.” 

Kageyama made a noise of confusion above him. “Don’t hit your head on stone dumbass! What’s your problem, you could get hurt!”

Shouyou’s blush only deepened, and he raised his hands to cover his bright red neck.  
_‘Stupid Caring-yama.’_

Yamaguchi poked his side lightly, Shouyou falling into a light laughter when the pokes continued. 

“Whatever.” Tsukishima seemed entirely disinterested, his words slightly muffled, most likely due to food. “Yamaguchi, did you hear from Sensei about the upcoming training camp?” 

Shouyou’s mood skyrocketed as he digested the words _Training_ , and _Camp_.  
“You’ve talked to Takeda-sensei already? Tadashi and I were on our way but the lunch bell rang, do you know where it’s gonna be? Where it’ll be held? How much did he tell you?” 

Questions spilled out of him like a faucet, only slowing down when Tsukishima kicked him from underneath the table. Asshole. 

“If you’d shut up for two seconds, maybe I could explain, you hyperactive squirrel.” Tsukishima swallowed the bite he had in his mouth, and picked up another piece of meat. 

“Takeda-sensei ran into me in the hallways earlier, and told me about the new training camp opportunity, and to tell you three at lunch, so we could discuss it during practice tonight.” 

He picked up a bundle of rice, chewing slowly as he made relaxed eye contact with Shouyou and Kageyama. He was dragging it out on purpose, the bastard. 

“This training camp,” he swallowed, and paused, for irritating emphasis. “Is going to be between the ‘Powerhouses of Miyagi’, and Nekoma High, who specifically requested to be involved in this camp.”

Shouyou nearly leapt out of his seat in excitement. Tsukishima’s bored expression never left his face as he continued. “The supervisors are still negotiating a date, but it’ll last three days, with the schools using the facilities at Shiratorizawa, and that’s really all the information we need, I guess.” 

“Could that have been any slower?” Kageyama snapped, the wind whipping his hair in every which way, it was kind of annoying, Shouyou wanted to fix it. 

Tsukishima only smirked at him, clicking his chopsticks towards Kageyama’s nose. “Nah, I mean, I could’ve taken a few more bites, maybe yawned or something, so yeah, it could have been slower.” 

When Yamaguchi began to admonish them, Shouyou paid them almost no mind. He gazed out past the edge of the mountain, absentmindedly crunching a bite out of his apple. 

_‘The first training camp of my third year!’_

✂ ✃✂

“Hey ‘Yama?” Shouyou and Kageyama were walking side by side, fresh out of the changing room and into the humid air of the spring night. He held out a hand, face up. “Bun me.”

Kageyama made a slight noise of acknowledgement, and handed Shouyou a bun, but kept walking. He pulled out the bag of meat buns that Coach had tossed to them earlier, his only instructions;  
_‘Pay me in the morning, you guys look kinda flushed and sick, make sure you get home quick!’_

Shouyou even blushed at the memory. What was with him blushing around Stupid-yama all the time? He must be sick. Oh!

“Hey, what was up with you at the beginning of the year, when I got my haircut? You are acting all weird and fidgety, and you looked really red all the time. Were you sick?”

A loud scuff of shoes and a choking noise caused Shouyou to turn back in alarm, tossing his bike, and nearly dropping his meat bun. “Kageyama?”

He reached out to him, shoving the meat bun back into the bag hanging out of Kageyama’s open bag before placing a hand on Kageyama’s back and the nape of his neck, tilting them upwards. “Can you breathe, what happened?”

The alleyway was silent as Kageyama calmed his breathing, only letting out a few wet coughs. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” he glanced down at Shouyou, who still had his hands wrapped around Kageyama. “Uhm..”

Shouyou sprung away quickly when he realised, daring to leave a few small pats against Kageyama’s shoulders in reassurance. He giggled nervously when Kageyama didn’t break eye contact immediately. 

He recognized that gaze!

“That! That exact look!” Shouyou pointed squarely at Kageyama’s nose, nearly poking it in the process. “You kept looking at me like that for like, three weeks after I had gotten my haircut.” 

Kageyama’s eyebrows furrowed, his face morphing into his signature scowl. 

“Stop yelling, you idiot, you’re gonna wake people up.” he hissed. 

As if on cue, a front door light buzzed to life, the handle turning every so slightly as it opened. Shouyou quickly grabbed his bike from where it lay on the pavement, and dashed after Kageyama to the end of the alleyway. 

When he caught up to him, violently breathing under a tree, Shouyou burst into laughter. Kageyama looked at him, confused for a beat, before breaking into a soft smile of his own. He dropped his bike back down into the grass and held out his hand once more. 

“Bun me, ‘Yama.”

The meat bun bag was tossed into his face, obstructing his view of Kageyama. “Bun yourself, dumbass.” 

Shouyou grinned as he shoved a lukewarm bun into his mouth. The look on Kageyama’s face now almost mirrored his gaze from earlier. The gaze from the beginning of the year. 

“There it is agai-”

He was cut off by a Kageyama’s rough and calloused hand splaying nimble fingers through the top crop of his head. Shouyou followed the tilt of Kageyama’s hand, his breath catching as he locked eyes with him. 

It was so, _intense_. And instead of it burning through the back of Shouyou’s head, or the brief eye contact shared between them before Kageyama looked away. Now its full force was being directed at Shouyou. 

_‘Huh._

“I liked it.” 

“Huh?” Shouyou blinked slowly, snapping out of a stupor he had drifted into. “What did you like?”

“I liked it…..I like it. Your hair, I mean.” Kageyama stuttered, but his gaze never faltered. 

Shouyou felt a wave of heat crawl up his back, bleeding upwards towards his neck, probably reaching his ears. “Oh. That’s..that’s cool.”

Kageyama’s hand slid slowly down the crown of his head, ghosting over his left ear, cupping it slightly. Before he could stop himself, Shouyou turned his nose into Kageyama’s wrist, dropping his head weight into his outstretched hand. 

He tensed violently, now feeling how shaky Kageyama’s hand was against his face. The only noises to be heard were the rustling of the leaves above them, and the faint buzz and flickering of the lamps that lined the streets. 

His hand now rested on Shouyou’s cheek, in a gentle caress as he stroked his brow once, twice. Kageyama’s lips twitched upward as Shouyou finally batted his hand away, but still held on to his wrist. 

“Nasty-yama,” he grumbled, turning away from Kageyama. “Now I’m gonna have breakouts and dirt on my face when I get home.”

“Your face looks fine.” 

Shouyou’s blush reared its blazing head once more as he whipped his head back to face Kageyama, that stupid…. _gaze_ still glued to his face. 

He pouted, and punched Kageyama’s chest in admonishment. “Don’t say stuff like that, it’s weird.”

Kageyama only shrugged and turned away from him, shoving a meat bun into his mouth. 

“‘Night Hinata. Sour dreams.”

And with that, he was off down the road, the faint scuffing of his shoes against the pavement growing softer and softer with the growing distance. A small chickadee hopped towards Shouyou, a _cheep!_ following its every hop. He crouched down to level himself, placing his head in his left hand. 

His cheek was warm. 

Shouyou groaned, loud enough for the chickadee to startle and flitter away, and dragged himself up alongside his bike. 

He startled suddenly at the base of the mountain. 

“My hair….” he mumbled softly to himself, harmonizing with the steady clinking of his bike chains.

_“I wonder what else he likes.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to everyone consistently reading and keeping up with this fic: thank you so so much, i adore each and every one of you. i apologize for the inconsistent updating schedule, i try to devote almost all my spare time to writing, (ehehhehe you guys are gonna love this coming kagehina week), and i had temporarily placed this fic to the side to work on my other projects. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter ▼ω▼, and once again, thank you all for your support, it means so much to me <3
> 
> my [twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/aastrae)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will be up sometime this week（・ｗ・）
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
